


战争六(圣诞礼物)

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	战争六(圣诞礼物)

圣诞礼物(原著背景，双向暗恋还未交往)

银时醉醺醺地回到万事屋，心情不太好，摇摇晃晃地开门进去一边嘟嚷，那家伙明明跟自己约好了今天一起喝酒的，居然没有来

是约好的吧？阿银我那时鼓了那么大的勇气问的，他确实点头了，这绝不是阿银的误会！

自己不来就算了，还派总一郎那个死小鬼来干嘛！看阿银我的笑话吗！太过份了！

话说总一郎那小鬼好像太会劝酒了，阿银好像喝太多了啊…那小鬼好像根本没喝多少嘛…可恶啊混帐…说什么有礼物要送阿银，就算这样阿银也不会原谅你的…

咦？什么东西在房间地板上？噢！好痛！这是什么？咦！多串！你你你怎么在这里？你这是什么打扮？ ！

银时晃进和室里就被一团物体绊倒在地，银时眨了眨朦胧的醉眼，却看到自己身下压住的居然是土方…还是状态很奇怪的土方…

只见土方倒在地上，双手被红布条绑在身前还打了个大大的蝴蝶结，身上穿的居然是像圣诞女郎会穿的红色超短裙和小背心

“阿银一定是在做梦…多串怎么可能会穿成这样…”，看着这样的土方，银时的酒好像清醒了一瞬间，又好像变得更醉了

银时伸手摸了摸土方的脸“摸得到耶，难道多串真是阿银我的圣诞礼物？”

土方用力挣扎，非常崩溃，他今天下午喝了口山崎送来的茶后就突然不醒人事，醒来就发现自己被换上一身羞耻的衣服绑在万事屋里，嘴里还被塞了个球状物体，害他合不拢嘴也无法出声，不用想就知道这肯定是总悟那小子干的！

身旁竟然还放着一瓶润.滑剂和一盒套子！土方简直想杀人

虽然自己确实喜欢死卷毛，但为什么是我要被压！土方试图解开自己手上的结和起身，但却发现全身无力，完全动弹不得，天杀的总悟到底给他下了什么药！土方煎熬地躺在原地等银时回来，一等就是好几个小时

银时回来前土方还有点担心，银时跟自己约好了要喝酒，自己没去，银时会不会一个人傻等

结果没想到银时会喝这么醉回来，看样子有没有自己这人都可以喝很开心嘛，土方一阵气闷

银时把土方扶到自己怀里，笑得特别傻“多串是阿银的圣诞礼物耶…真好…你这样穿真好看…”

土方恶狠狠地瞪他，吃力地抬手示意银时帮他解开固定口塞的皮带，但银时没理他，径自把头埋在土方颈边嗅闻，“多串你好香喔”，酒气喷洒在土方耳边，让土方不禁觉得有点升温

银时两手也不安份地探进土方的背心里在土方紧致的肌肤上滑动，冰凉的大掌带来麻痒的触感，令土方忍不住颤抖

银时细细密密地轻吻土方发顶，手指揉.捏着富有弹.性的肌肉，宛若弹琴般逗弄着肌理分明的身躯，最后绕上了小巧的凸起周围，打转按.压轻捻

月光透进屋内，映照出土方身上蒸腾的红晕和水气，土方晕晕糊糊的，误以为醉酒的是自己才对，有一种自己要融化在银时怀中的错觉

好似一块坚冰在银时手指的勾弄下变成缠.绵的浆糊

银时把土方放到被褥上，跪在他双.腿之间，执起土方一侧修长的腿，伸出舌尖舔shì他圆.润白净的脚趾尖

土方猛地想缩起脚，却被一把扣住啮咬，麻痒的滋味从敏感的脚尖传过身躯直达头顶

土方想呻.吟却发不出声音，难耐地抬起头，蹭着被褥

银时侧头从土方小.腿内侧向下亲吻，留下一连串湿漉漉的水痕

土方腿部内侧肌肤特别敏感，每一下啄吻都令他震颤不已

土方呼吸急促，像渴水的鱼，难耐地扭动却得不到解脱

银时轻笑着隔着红裙揉.弄土方高高撑起的帐篷

土方羞耻得想钻进地洞，却控制不住挺腰把自己的欲.望更送到银时手里

银时把土方的短裙向上推高，炙热的视线凝视着那被打湿了一点的轻薄布料和其下隆.起的形状，一把拉下那块布料，让土方挺翘的分身弹跳出来，银时一边继续揉.弄土方的前端一边抬高他的双.腿，土方浑.圆白.皙的臀型令他呼吸一窒

银时掏出自己炽.热的硕大，顶在土方隐秘的入口外，“多串…阿银好难受…让阿银我进去好不好？我想抱你”

土方被硬.物的火热烫到，并起双.腿，他有点害怕，就算是他也多少知道一点，男人要做之前得先扩张，他可不想要肛裂

土方用被绑在一起的双手抓起一旁的润.滑剂，原本想塞给银时，但不知道醉酒的银时会不会用

纠结了好一会，虽然羞耻无比，土方还是决定自己扩张

土方缓缓分开双.腿，艰难地用被绑在一起的手打开润.滑剂倒在手上

银时猩红的眼深沉地盯着土方大大张开的双.腿之间，绑着红色缎带的双手沾满透明的液体，探向那娇.嫩的洞口

土方想叫银时不要看，却发不出声，只好自欺欺人的闭上自己双眼，深吸了口气，将一指慢慢推入体内

异物进入身体的感觉很奇怪，不会痛但难以形容，土方想加速深入却被肠肉卡住，只好先抽.出一小截再来回推入

第二根指头花的时间更多，银时欣赏着土方用手指开拓自己身体的诱人模样，纤细修长的手指没入那弹.性贪吃的肉.洞里再向外抽.出，翻出一点洞内红艳的内里

土方轻.喘颤抖着，这样的刺.激他从未感受过，两指都没入后他有点不知所措，不知道接下来该怎么做，他迷茫地睁眼看向银时，烟蓝色的潋滟眸光让银时差点控制不住自己

银时伸手在含.着土方手指的小.嘴边缘画了一圈，土方重重地.震了一下，声音却被口塞压在了喉间

银时伸出一指挤进小.洞里，突然满胀的感觉让土方十分不适，银时低头亲吻土方的鼻尖安抚他

用其他指头包覆住土方的手，带着土方手指一起在小.洞内进出、转圈、勾弄

当两人手指擦过内.壁上一个突起时，土方全身抽.搐了一下，银时知道了地方，便带着土方的手指集中攻击那处，土方挣扎着想逃离，却又沉沦于那极致的快.感之中

土方只觉得全身从那一点开始酸.软了起来，强烈的电流刺.激着，陌生的情潮令他畏惧又渴求

他呼吸加剧，胸口起起伏伏，手指不再只依附着银时的手指，自行动作了起来

腰部也微微抬起扭动去迎合手指的动作

身上红艳的背心敞开，娇.嫩的两个小点若隐若现，衬得浅麦色的肌肤更加光滑诱.惑

土方扭头摩擦着被褥，黑发浸.湿披散，津.液从无法合拢的嘴角滑落

银时一手继续挑逗着土方的硬.热，却在土方即将攀上巅峰时突然捏住了它，无法发泄的痛苦让土方难以忍受，他朦胧着泪眼抬起一只匀称的长.腿轻勾银时的腰，用眼神向银时祈求

银时再也压抑不住，握着土方的手一起抽.出，换上自己的硬.物大力挺入那已经湿.软的密地

突然的饱涨侵袭令土方全身痉.挛着，双手紧扣银时的手臂，留下深深的指甲印痕

银时火烫的性.器重重碾磨过土方敏感点律动进出，激得土方劲瘦的长.腿紧紧.夹住银时的腰，全身攀附在银时身上战栗抽.搐

过度的快.感淹没土方的意识，没有几下他就忍不住射了出来，白.浊喷洒在银时和自己小腹，生理性泪水亦从眼角滑落

高.潮的酥.麻席卷土方全身细胞，他紧抱着银时痉.挛喘息，银时没等他平歇就再次进攻了起来，拨得土方意识混乱，一片浑沌

土方高.潮后的身体绵.软无力，只能任由银时将他摆.弄成各种姿势欺负

淫.靡的水声和肉体撞击声不断从两人交.合之处传出，但土方已没有任何余力去害羞脸红，他脑中失去了所有方向感，只有各种不知名的光影流转闪烁，思绪没有任何东西可以依托，只能不停漂浮、破散

银时在把土方摆成跪坐的姿势从后方侵入的同时解下了土方的口塞，顿时缱绻的呻.吟从红.润的薄唇流泻而出

土方的窄腰无法保持直立，被颠得东倒西歪，全靠银时的大掌扶着

汗水从柔顺的黑发末端滴落，划过肩胛的凹槽、曲线的腰窝，钻入两人相嵌的阴影中

银时轻轻一推土方便向前瘫软在被褥上，美好的臀.部翘.起，任由银时挞伐、揉.捏

讨饶的声音谙哑而破碎，“不要了…我…不行…了…”

可惜身后之人精力仍十分充沛，完全没有要结束之意

是夜，土方昏沉地被抱去清洗时，被褥已完全被他的汗水浸得湿透


End file.
